The Day I Met You
by Nekochan518
Summary: Euphie's POV of the time that passed from when she first met Suzaku to her death and afterlife.


I met you by falling out of a three-story window, you didn't let me hit the ground, catching me with ease. I felt safe in your arms, strong, and not daring to let me go. You looked at me with your deep emerald eyes and asked me if I was all right and if I needed help. I lied and said that bad people were chasing me, because I wanted to get to know you. I told you my name was Euphy, you were about to introduce yourself, but I already knew you were Suzaku Kururugi, you see people thought you were responsible for murdering my brother Prince Clovis, but I didn't believe it. We made friends with Arthur after I bandaged his injured leg. Unfortunately you had a one sided love with him, as he bite your finger. You caught onto my lie, but ended up walking around and shopping with me. I'll never forget your face when I asked you to take me to the Shinjuku ghetto, so full of shock, but I wanted to see the extent of the division between Britannians and the Japanese, I say Japanese because I could never find it my heart to call them a mere number, it was just too demeaning. Britannia had already stripped the country's freedom and rights, why must a number replace the name of its citizens? The Shinjuku ghetto was eye opening. I had known that my brother had ordered it to be destroyed but not to the extent it was. Those students had no idea what they were talking about when they insulted you. Then, you were called into action to stop some Pure Bloods from fighting. I wanted to stop it on my own terms though so I ran into the arena, you had shielded me from certain death. That was when I revealed my identity to you as the Third Princess of the Britannian Empire. That was when our relationship changed, instead of my friend, you became my subordinate. I sent you to school and had your case thoroughly investigated. I made you my knight, after I saw you successfully fight off Zero and the Black Knights. Rumors went around the court that I had made you my knight simply because I had fallen in love with you, while that was true it was more than that, I had made you my knight because you were more than worthy , not even my sister Cornelia could convince me otherwise. I had one objective that I wanted to achieve and that was to make sure that there were no differences between Britannians and Japanese. I'll never forget when you told me that you had killed your father. Your eyes were so full of shame and sadness, they had witnessed so much death and discrimination. You told me that you had gone unpunished and therefore was unworthy of being my knight. I wanted nothing more than to hug you and tell you that I didn't care and that everything would be okay, but I was frozen in my place. If you are not worthy than neither am I. When I told you I loved you, I was grateful you returned my feelings. You were so close to dying, I desperately cried for you not to die, because I couldn't bear to loose you. For me, you lived. When you retuned from your mission you took back your position as my knight holding your hands over mine. They were so gentle and warm, despite being hands that have killed. People doubted me when I announced the formation of the SAZ of Japan, they said I announced it because I was in love with an Eleven, it was not because of that, but because I wanted equal rights for everyone. That day, Lelouch came as Zero, with the intention of me shooting him, but I couldn't find it in my heart to shoot my own brother, in fact, he and Nunally are also the reason I decided to do this. So that they did not have to hide, and could live in peace without the interference of the royal family. What Lelouch asked of me next was unthinkable: Kill all the Japanese, I tried with all my might to overcome his order, I didn't want to kill people, I didn't want to kill you. But obedience set in and the rest is blank, until reality hit me in the chest, in the form of a bullet. "Lelouch why?" I questioned but then everything went black. I wake up under an orange light, with an oxygen mask on my face. You face looks relieved , but your clothes are covered with blood, my blood. You ask me questions, it pains me that I can't answer them because I don't remember. I ask if you are Japanese and you say yes, I can't even think such things I try to get them out of my head, then I ask you about the SAZ. I can tell that you are lying about what happened, the unthinkable things that happened but was okay, you let me be happy. I can't see your face anymore, and extend my hand out from the sheets, you take it into your warm ones, I told you that I wasn't able to finish school, you tell me that we can go to Ashford Academy together and that I could join the Student Council. I ask you to bring your face closer and I put my lips on your forehead. "Do it for the both of us" I whispered. You scream "No Euphy! No!" I close my eyes, "Suzaku, I'm so happy that we.." I see black and then light and then.. silence.

I look over you in your sleeping form, the pin I gave you is on your nightstand, I kiss you, this time on the lips and put my hand over yours. My time is running out but I will always love and watch over you, I hope you become happy, start a family, and that you will never have to live through the atrocities of war again. Become a knight of justice and truth for everyone like you were for me. Until I see you again..I love you my knight.


End file.
